


[Hireath]- {Skephalo}

by Idontneedgod_Ineedtherapy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Badboyhalofanfic, Badboyskep, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dwt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Readwithcaution, Skephalo, Skeppyfanfic, Trigger Warnings Ahead, Triggers, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, gayaf, georgenotfound - Freeform, gnf, mature - Freeform, maturecontent, skepboyhalo - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, skeppyxbbh - Freeform, smut/lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedgod_Ineedtherapy/pseuds/Idontneedgod_Ineedtherapy
Summary: hiraeth/ˈhirˌīTH/nounnoun: hiraeth(especially in the context of Wales or Welsh culture) deep longing for something, especially one's home.~~~Darryl Noveschoch and Zak Ahmed's relationship is full of 'too much'.Too many unexplainable events. Too many incredibly intimate actions. Too many confusing emotions. Too many questions, and not enough answers. It's all just a mess.After a certain event that happened between them lead to an unexplainable fight-- One of them has to step up and apologize.A sea of harsh past washes them further apart with every passing day. There won't be much time before they never speak again. One has to act; and quickly.Or the wait of repentance will drown them in the deep pits of broken love.--TW:Mention of sexual themesSuggestive contentLanguage uses(More will be added as the story progresses)
Kudos: 61





	1. The Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> !Trigger Warnings Ahead!  
> Expect the following in the work ahead;
> 
> -Mention of sexual themes  
> -Suggestive content  
> -Language uses  
> (More will be added as the story progresses)
> 
> Also, please remember, all of this is purely fictional. Please do not go attack any of the content creators featured in this work on my behalf; I wish no harm upon them. None of the events written about in this work have happened, and the character traits and story plot do not directly correlate to their actual selves. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:   
> I do not condone the shipping of a content creator's real self. Both Skeppy and Badboyhalo, as well as Dream and George, have all stated that they are comfortable with shipping/fanfics in general. However, Skeppy is not comfortable with sexualization, so I will be keeping the mature-rated content to the minimal or low in general.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Zak and Darryl lived together.

It wasn't that complicated; Zak had family issues back home and Darryl, being the compassionate and empathetic friend he was, had offered him to stay with him temporarily until things cooled down. However, one thing led to another, and Zak soon found himself standing starry-eyed and open-mouthed, in the middle of the infamous spare room of Darryl's. Of course, for the first few weeks, it felt almost unreal to Zak, like any moment his eyes would fly open, and he'd be back in his squeaky old mattress. Everything felt like home, yet _better._

But if it started off so perfect in the beginning, _what went wrong?_

Why did Zak leave? Why did it hurt so bad to see him go? What did he do? How could he get him back? The questions came in overwhelmingly harsh floods, unanswered piles of scrambled junk that filled every corner of Darryl's brain with sorrow, and pity, which only just confused him more. 

Beneath all his agony, however, something told him he was asking all the wrong things. What he really should've been asking himself was, Where did he go? Was he okay? _And why was Clay acting so off?_

Wrong inquiries and wrong answers were part of the reason why Darryl still hadn't found the exact location of where Zak had left for. It wasn't just all the unanswered questions that messed with his brain, it was his emotional instincts that were part of the problem. Sometimes, he needed to stop and think before he acted. Easier said than done, acting on his feelings could be dangerous, but it was the only thing he knew. 

Although, in some cases, (for example, this one) that's all he could do. Maybe he didn't have time to stop. Maybe he was in a hurry, the rush of ticking time was against himself. In _that_ case, the best thing that he could do was hope for the best and continue searching for the answer. 

Even if that took him years, he would find it. Even if it killed him.

_What could've been the reason he ran away?_

\----------

"Baddddd!" Zak whined loudly, his pouting tone echoing throughout the small house's walls and bouncing off the corners. Darryl had been lounging lazily on his living room couch prior to Zak's words, but quickly scrambled in a blurry mess to his feet when he heard the raven-haired boy call his name.

"What's up?"

He yelled back in response, his high-pitched voice just barely audible from the other side of the house where Zak sat on his gaming chair, his screen displaying that of the Idots SMP.

Zak smiled at the sound of the other's voice, replying with a soft but loud enough in earshot, 'Come here, I need to show you something'.   
Darryl was slightly puzzled but stood up nonetheless. In all honesty, Zak was always like this; constantly begging for him to come and leaving it up to him to find out what Zak wanted. Over time, however, Darryl had gotten used to the other's antics yet never became less confused as to why Zak was like that. But of course, like every time, the only way to find out was to head over and see what was up, so that's what he did.

Darryl's footsteps were quiet, quickly becoming overshadowed by the rapid clicking of the oh-so-familiar gaming keyboard that grew louder with each step towards Zak's room. Again, nothing new to the older. He probably was hosting an event like the little demon gremlin he is- trapping kids in boxes, trolling Darryl, and griefing servers. The easiest way to put it; he wasn't very expecting much from the sudden call. A few mischievous giggles fought against the sounds the keyboard emitted, slightly high and uncontrollable. 

Gently pressing his palm against the wooden door, Darryl creaked it open to reveal the younger's bedroom. The first thing he noticed was the bright screen of Zak's PC illuminating the dimly lit room with a soft glow.

"Hey, Darry~"

Only then did Zak purr his name when Darryl's eyes had finally laid on possibly why he was called in for. The shorter was kneeling on the wooded laminate floor of his bedroom, a smug expression painted all over his face in dark tan as he made a big show of smoothing out the creases in a deep black skirt.

_Wait a minute._

"You like it? I think it's cute."

Zak grinned, climbing to his feet with great exaggeration, making sure the skirt flowed as effortlessly as possible. Darryl couldn't do anything but stare in sheer awe as the raven-haired boy stood up to reveal a dark, short maid outfit.

"I hit the sub-goal of 6 million on Youtube, so now I have to do this in return."

Skeppy giggled, gesturing towards his now shut-off PC, and raised an eyebrow suggestively at Darryl who flushed a bright red.

"Geppy..."

He mumbled under the waves of his breath, hooking his arms together protectively across his chest and shyly averting his gaze from Zak. The younger let out a loud laugh in return, curling over in the embroidered fabric of the costume to hold at his stomach.

"There's still more to it-" He wheezed, still clutching at his middle.

"There's _more_?!" Darryl yelped, his cheeks turning red, watching as Zak collected himself back up from his fit of giggles. 

"I mean, obviously, you think viewers would want to stop at just a boring old dress? No, of course, they want thigh highs, a collar, like godamn, people are demanding! "

Zak rambled, finishing with a loud sigh and rolling his eyes to counterfeit against Darryl's eyebrows which were scrunched in confusion. The brunette hummed quietly in response, his eyes threatening to tear away from brown to travel down the other's body.

_If he says anything-_

"Are you _blushing,_ Bad?"

_-play it cool._

"Y-yeah! Hah- it's just slightly warm in h-here..."

Real smooth. 

"Why don't we just- go outside and do something instead?"

"Sure, I mean, you do look like you could use some vitamin D..."

Darryl shyly nodded in agreement, turning around to step out of the room. 

"Here, I'll let you change-"

He began, palms wrapped around the metal curve of the door handle as he motioned towards Zak's current 'attire'. 

"-out of that."

"Oh c'mon, you know you love it."

Skeppy teased, smirking in accomplishment as Darryl's eyes fell open in a mixture of embarrassment and surprise, his statement catching him off-guard.

In the heat of the moment, Darryl's head twisted back to look out the doorway to cover the blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire.

" _Change,_ you muffinhead."

\-----------------


	2. Undeniable Intimacy

Those were the last words said between the two before the door clicked shut softly behind the taller, who shortly adjusted crooked glasses relaxed on his nose. He tossed himself onto a soft recliner not too far from the front door. Darryl let out a low, trembling attempt to exhale choked air while he waited for Zak, quietly letting infecting thoughts drift him out of consciousness. And then, in what seemed to be an hour but in reality most likely was a minute or two-

"You've been sat there for minutes now while I've been standing here this whole time."

Darryl jerked up in his seat, fixing his horrifically slumped posture as Zak's voice not-so-pleasantly rang into his ears and slapped him back into consciousness.

"Yeah, sorry."

He apologized profusely, planting his palms to the armrests, and lifted his figure off the cushioned seat to unite the smaller by the front door. A muffled 'mmm' could be heard in response, the dark tan hand of Zak's extending for the brass handle. The varnished wood quickly ghosted across their carpet as it flew open by Zak's force, a delicate but somehow refreshing breeze sweeping through the entrance and echoing off the walls.

The two friends stepped out of the house and locked it closed behind them, soon after climbing into a small, beaten-up Chevrolet which they called theirs. Wordlessly, just as Zak, Darryl slid himself into the driver's seat, making sure that his friend was strapped in safely and braced in advance to slipping the keys into its lock cylinder and powering the engine.

"So, what kind of places are you thinking we go to?"

Darryl interrogated sooner than they were on the freeway, the pianoforte of gentle whizzes of cars beside them playing in the background. Zak grimaced at the tone used on the word 'places' by Darryl but responded nevertheless.

"I dunno, what do you think?"

Zak said, relaxing a fist under his chin to hold it up and squirming to look out the tinted windows to the concrete strip separated by a thin sheet of glass.

"I don't know either, I'm not a fashion expert. You know I practically live off of my dad's old jackets and jeans"

The brunette teased, separating his eyes off the road for a minute to roll them into the back of his head with a great attitude.

It was honestly adorable.

Wait, what?

"I think you look fiiiine, you'll always be my adorable little Bad to me"

Zak curled his fingers into a fist excluding his pointer finger, gently poking his tip into the soft flesh of Darryl's cheek, and smiled widely.

"I feel like a divorced dad."

Darryl blushed, feebly swatting away Zak's hand though he immediately missed his ginger touch on his face. Zak combatted his gesture with a stretched-out groan of annoyance, disapprovingly shaking his head from side to side as his palm once again slid under his chin.

"I'm never going to convince you, am I?"

Zak mumbled.

"Nope."

Darryl grinned back, his hands slowly turning at the wheel.

I wish you saw yourself the same way I do.

A blanket of comfortable silence had then filled the car, the only thing being heard was the engines of other vehicles and the occasional honk of an angered driver.

So you can love yourself the way I love you.

Zak hummed to himself. It was a very small noise, almost nonexistent as if it was trying to fool Darryl into believing that he had heard something. But then unfortunately Darryl caught on; this time the sound louder than before. To him, it almost sounded like a note, or possibly a melody...

Sure enough, a string of slightly fuzzy tunes had drifted into Darryl's earshot, a very weirdly peculiar tune. Not taking his eyes off the long-ongoing cement road they drove on, Darryl's voice broke the silence that lingered throughout the vehicle.

"Are you humming?"

Zak's head snapped from the direction of the window to blink at the brunette. His mouth opened as if he was contemplating saying something, but he then closed it, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Nevermind it, it's just a random song."

He replied blankly, dropping his hands to his lap to distract himself from the question.

"Mmm."

Silence once again.

"You know, if you don't want to do the maid thing, you don't have to."

"No, I... I know, it's worth the content though..."

He trailed off.

"Oh my goodness but Zak, are you not embarrassed?"

"Nope, being confident is one of my greatest skills."

Zak replied, smiling out the front windshield to no-one in particular. Pale fingers came up from the wheel to Darryl's own face to drag down his face in apprehension, a deep breath exhaling from his lips.

"If I did that, I would die on the spot."

"Not much of a surprise for a shy bean like you-"

Grinned the raven-haired individual. Darryl's face ignited in flames in both playful anger and embarrassment, his focus slightly tearing from the freeway.

"I am not shy! I'm a hardcore potato!"

"Oh really? Then a hardcore potato wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Zak smirked, shifting and leaning across the center console sandwiched between the two leather seats. His face neared Darryl's pink-flushed cheeks, his lips too close to his cheek for any comfort.

"Zak w-what are you d-doing, stop th-is muffinery- I- I'm trying to d-drive-"

Darryl sternly said yet his voice said otherwise, wavering, tripping, and fumbling over every word he tried to speak. Zak hummed, the vibrations from his face centimeters away from Darryl felt as he delicately parted his lips and-

Licked him.

"ACK! W-What the heck?"

Darryl yelped, his hands dangerously ripping away from steering to frantically wipe at his cheek in embarrassment.

Yeah, like he would kiss him...

Zak, on the other hand, was nearly unconscious from laughter as he covered his mouth to quiet his obvious wheezing.

"I- you- why?"

Darryl squeezed his eyes shut, his voice breaking while he tried to bring himself back to the important task of keeping the car from spinning out and killing them both.

"We could've crashed!"

"That was so worth it- you should've seen your face! You looked like your soul had left your body!"

Zak giggled, his big caramel eyes never leaving away from Darryl's sight- his deep, ivory, innocent orbs captivated him.

The younger was best known for being the latter in their friendship- he was the one who guided them in the right path. But if that was the case, if he was the captain of their undeniable intimacy, then why did the flame in his pounding heart tighten into a feeling of painful emptiness?

\----------


	3. An Old Friend

The plaza was no stranger to Darryl; he'd been there multiple times, when he was sad, happy, or just in the mood to spend some hard-earned cash. The community was just a simple cluster of old yet somehow standing stores, but it held a special place in his heart. So of course, he was almost glad when Zak saw it and insisted on trying first there. He felt most prideful to share something so dear to him.

Nothing felt more nostalgic than the blinding lights of the little clothes shop-- they were overly bright, a flood of white that Darryl's vision had so painfully adjusted to as he walked in alongside Zak. They were greeted cheerfully by the gentle clinging of a doorstop bell, the sound muffled but still echoed slightly through the empty isles of abandoned articles of clothes. The stores were so old, even older than Darryl himself, yet somehow its lighting had never been given a second glance from an electrician.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? I don't think a clothing store would have these kinds of things..."

Zak trailed off while they looked throughout the messy racks, each piece intensifying in variety and shape the deeper they dug.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I love this store,"

Darryl giggled, holding up a desaturated blue shirt to show him its adorable design.

"Look at this t-shirt! It has a puppy on it!"

Zak rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning, smirking in return as he, too, stuck out his palm to reveal a mug-printed sticker. Light, smoky colored words were etched into the plastic, just flying slightly above the pink-colored cup.

Tea-Riffic

It read. Darryl's lips curled into a dumb smile, a scoff barely audible under his breath as he commented,

"You should give that to George, he would love it."

They both erupted into a fit of uncontrollable, quiet snickers and giggles, Zak's teasing just barely heard behind the dark skin of his palm that flew in the air to slap over his mouth.

"Nah, it's not even a teacup, ain't cool." The raven-haired male playfully snarled as he twisted his nose into a scrunched expression. "Pathetic."

"They couldn't even come up with a better pun."

Darryl groaned, his arms now buried elbow-deep into a bin of who-knows-what. Dropping to his knees, Zak watched in amusement while Darryl fished around for something, anything, that would reach his friend's incredibly high standards.

"What kind of 'things' do you want for your...outfit?"

Darryl questioned him, fingers jumping up and down while he exaggerated the word 'things' with air quotes.

"Maybe something like a necklace? Chat wasn't really particular on 'what they want,' and I can only assume they want the sluttiest thing I can find."

Darryl said nothing in reply but instead avoided meeting Zak's eyes as pale hands solemnly held up a thick, black, choker. Zak's eyebrows spontaneously jumped up in interest but soon one fell smug into a singular eyebrow raise.

"Woah Bad, that's kinky-"

For god's sake, why couldn't he go for three minutes without a comment-?

"Oh my goodness, no! "It's just for your costume!"

Darryl whined childishly, throwing the accessory in a halfway arch across the isles. A satisfying piff sounded in the background not too far away from them, the noise making Zak's infectious laughter only increasing in volume.

"You sure it's not for anything else?"

Zak grinned maniacally, his tone dangerous as he too, dropped to his knees next to the brunette and walked two fingers up the goosebumped-skin of his exposed neck.

"YES, OH MY GOSH. DO YOU WANT TO GET THIS SHOPPING DONE OR NOT?"

He yelped, blindly swatting at his hand as if it were a housefly.

"I mean, I rather spend time with you than dress up like a whore for my viewers."

And suddenly, the tension between the two changed, again.

No 'language'?

"O-oh, but s-still."

Darryl's voice started to waver in volume as he awkwardly shuffled his shoes across the marble floor. Zak was worried at the immediate change in the boy's tone but decided against mentioning it. The tan male said nothing in response but turned back to the mess of a shelf they were searching through, all desires of finding accessories for his outfit melting into one for a distraction from the unexpected, and awkward, tension switch.

"I'm gonna, um, go over to there. Ya'know, to like... yeah-"

Darryl shyly spoke up, silently gesturing to an equally messy and equally as strange rack of more who-knows-what just yards away.

"Yeah, no, that's fine. I'll be here if you need to find me." Zak practically whispered in reply. "Let me know if you find anything!"

Darryl nodded and simply just subtly cringed at Zak's attempt to lighten the mood. Their eyes met once more before Darryl had awkwardly sauntered out, letting out an existent, but still a half-assed attempt, to rub the crimson-painted warmth across his cheeks off.

Not that easy, Darryl.

He scolded himself quietly, flicking his eyes over his shoulder for the last time, making sure Zak didn't notice his change in mood.

Of course, he didn't, the muffinhead has the attention span of a concrete block.

He quietly chuckled to himself, painfully craning his neck downwards to examine a display of silver-plated jewelry.

(Unbeknownst to Zak, Darryl was actually as tall as he said he was. You could almost imagine the surprise on his face when they met in the airport and Darryl turned out to be almost a foot taller than himself.)

"Oh my gosh, Darryl! Hi!"

A feminine voice drifted through the air and into his hearing, the sentence snagging his thought process away from a certain individual and back down to reality. His first instinct was to turn around in the opposite direction of where he faced, but the voice sang out.

"Behiinnndddd yooouuuuu~"

He spun around again.

"Boo."

A tan head popped out of a rack of old t-shirts just barely more than a couple of feet from his arm. Darryl jumped back in surprise but almost as quickly regained his lost composure, his mind finally connecting the mess of dots.

"Isabelle?"

Darryl squealed as the freckle-faced female leaped out from behind the sea of fabric surrounding her.

"Darryl! It's been so long!"

The girl squealed even higher, stripping a runaway blouse from her shoulder and throwing it carelessly onto the dirty tiled floor.

"What are you doing here, it's been weeks!"

Isabelle repeated, hardly letting Darryl even breathe while she rambled.

"How's your family? Did you find a girlfriend? Where have you been?-"

"Woah, Woah, calm down, Bella!"

The already-radiating face of the Latina somehow got even happier at the mention of her nickname, unable to control from jumping into the brunette's safe grasp.

"Sorry I haven't been around much, I've been having family things-"

"Oh, that's ok!" She gushed into his sweater. "What brought you back?"

"A friend."

\---------------


End file.
